Unresolved Sexual Tension
by Coatlicue
Summary: Abe et Chiba se retrouvent coincés dans les vestiaires et affrontent la faune locale. Matsui et Rumi ont des pensées salaces. Momose n'est plus si refoulée que ça. Et, au final, c'est Tsukamoto le plus heureux dans toute cette histoire.


**Titre**** :** (Un)resolved Sexual Tension  
**Auteur** : Coatlicue (aka terpine)  
**Fandom** : Otaku Girls  
**Persos/Couple **: Chiba, Abe, Asaï, Matsui, OC!Tanaka, Momose, Tsukamoto, un cafard et un rat (qui est en réalité une rate qui s'appelle Mimi mais ça l'histoire ne le dit pas.)  
**Rating** : PG-15  
**Disclaimer **: A Natsumi Konjoh  
**Notes **: A situer dans le contexte du tome 4. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour la présence éventuelle de fautes.  
Ceci est une réponse à un prompt de la communauté obscur_echange sur LJ : "_Par le plus grand des hasards, Chiba et Abe se retrouvent coincés dans les vestiaires. Les filles l'apprennent et imaginent des choses, les garçons essayent de sortir et se doutent bien que l'imagination des filles doit être exacerbée par cette situation_."  
Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**From : Rumi Asaï  
****To : Yoko Matsui  
****Subject : Drôle d'ambiance…**

_Hey, y a pas comme une tension qui règne ? :/_

**From : Yoko Matsui  
****To : Rumi Asaï  
****Subject : Re: Drôle d'ambiance…**

_Si. :X_

**To : Yoko Matsui  
****Subject : Re:Re: Drôle d'ambiance…**

From : Rumi Asaï

_C'est embarrassant…Personne ne parle…_

Matsui releva le nez de son portable et échangea un regard qui en disait long avec Asaï alors que celle-ci reposait discrètement son téléphone sur ses cuisses. Leurs yeux se reportèrent sur l'autre bout de la table, où Abe mâchonnait méchamment la paille de sa briquette en dardant des regards noirs à Chiba et à la sangsue gluée à son bras.

La dite sangsue se nommait Kentaro Tanaka et il s'agissait d'un lycéen fraîchement transféré à Kita-Hata qui s'était mis à idolâtrer Chiba dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Le problème était que la notion de partage n'avait visiblement jamais effleuré son vil petit esprit de sangsue et que, en résumant grossièrement la situation de ces dernières semaines, Tanaka avait monopolisé Chiba Shunsuke au grand désespoir d'Abe. Chiba, lui, était complètement inconscient de la situation et trouvait que Tanaka était un gars vraiment marrant (même si quelques fois, la petite lueur dans les yeux de Ken _(« Du fanatisme, moi je te dis ! », avait crié Abe. « Ce gars est flippant ! »_) lui faisait inexplicablement froid dans le dos). Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Abe faisait constamment la gueule et avait décidé que, si Abe pouvait bouder dans son coin pour rien, eh bien lui aussi pouvait le faire.

D'où la situation actuelle, au beau milieu de la cantine au moment du déjeuner. Un peu tendue.  
Ce fut finalement Chiba qui rompit ce silence étouffant.

« Bon okay, Abe : c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de toute la matinée ! »

Ces quelques paroles suffirent à faire sortir le lycéen de sa torpeur. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et sa bouche daigna relâcher la pauvre paille.

« Tiens, tu te souviens de l'existence de ton meilleur pote maintenant ? », lâcha sèchement Abe.  
« Arrête de faire ta victime…ça devient agaçant à la fin. »  
« Ouais, t'es lourd là. Tout ça pour juste attirer l'attention sur toi ! », renchérit Tanaka, avec un rictus amusé.

Abe lui lança un regard absolument haineux et décida de retourner à son occupation favorite du moment : mâchouiller sa paille en se retenant d'enfoncer son sandwich tout au fond de la gorge de Tanaka pour faire disparaitre le rictus arrogant de son visage. Il observa jalousement Tanaka accaparer une énième fois l'attention de Chiba en lui racontant une blague, apparemment hilarante si le rire idiot et bruyant de Chiba était d'une quelconque indication.

Il y eut comme un déclic dans la tête de Matsui et les rouages de son esprit de _fujoshi_ se mirent en route. Elle s'empara de son téléphone et pianota fiévreusement, les joues toutes rouges. Il y eut un petit « bip » et Asaï dégaina aussitôt son portable.

**From : Yoko Matsui  
****To : Rumi Asaï  
****Subject : OMFG !**

_JE VIENS DE REALISER ! C'EST DE L'UST ! DE L'UST IRL MA GRANDE ! KYAAAAH !_

Alors qu'Abe passait mentalement en revue toutes les possibilités pour faire taire Tanaka définitivement, Rumi émit un énorme couinement euphorique et il y eut soudain plein de sang sur la table de la cantine.

* * *

« Tiens, met ça sur ton nez. », ordonna Matsui.

Rumi prit le mouchoir avec un air reconnaissant et entreprit d'éponger son nez au-dessus du lavabo des toilettes des filles. Matsui s'adossa sur le mur carrelé et croisa les bras, songeuse.

« C'était absolument évident lorsqu'on y réfléchit... Je comprends pas pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu venir plus tôt ! Tanaka est l'élément perturbateur qui vient mettre en danger et tester leur couple ! Abe est jaloux car Chiba le délaisse pour _Ken_ ! » Matsui fit la grimace en prononçant le nom, comme si elle avait avalé un citron particulièrement acide. « Abe fait la gueule et refuse de se donner à Chiba. A juste titre. D'où… »

Rumi, qui avait fini de se nettoyer, et Matsui se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en couinant hystériquement.

« De l'UST ! »

.

(Abe, qui avait suivi les filles jusqu'aux toilettes (à la fois inquiet pour Rumi et content d'avoir une excuse pour s'éloigner de Chiba et de Tanaka), les entendit hurler à travers l'épaisse porte en bois et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, dubitatif.  
« De l'uéssté ? »  
Encore un truc à demander à Momose.)

.

« Tu sais, Mattsun. », fit Asaï après s'être enfin calmée. « Je crois que le facteur « jalousie » n'est pas le seul responsable de cette UST. C'est bien beau d'avoir une plante à arroser mais si le sol n'est pas fertile à la base, ça ne sert à rien. »  
« A quoi tu penses alors ? »

Rumi remonta la monture de ses lunettes avec un doigt et, l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux furent cachés par le reflet des verres.

« La facteur « _tsundere_ » ! Le choc thermique ! Au début c'est bien, ça pimente la relation d'osciller entre la phase _tsuntsun_ et celle _deredere_. Mais trop de _tsuntsun_ tue l'attrait du _tsundere_ et là, même la phase _deredere_ ne peut plus compenser ! Chiba a toujours été un peu arrogant et hautain, même avec Abe. Ca a du fragiliser leur relation ! Qu'il parte avec Tanaka a du être la goutte d'eau qui a débordé le vase ! Donc plus de sexe. Ce qui rend Chiba encore plus _tsuntsun_. Ce qui amène à encore moins de sexe. C'est un cercle vicieux ! »

Matsui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, choquée.

« La situation est grave alors. »

Asaï hocha gravement de la tête.

« Nous avons deux issues possibles. Un : Tanaka sort du tableau et, avec de la chance, ça se termine avec de l'angry!sex. Ou deux, ça casse. »  
« On peut quand même envisager aussi une troisième solution... », sourit mystérieusement Matsui.

Le problème avec le sourire de Mattsun, songea Rumi, c'est qu'il était incroyablement contagieux. Bientôt, elle se retrouva avec un énorme sourire alors qu'elles discutaient d'un évènement dramatique : la future rupture du seul couple homosexuel qu'elles connaissaient dans la vie réelle.

« Ah bon ? »  
« Un _threesome_. »

Cette fois, Abe se précipita réellement dans les toilettes des filles lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement jouissif de Rumi. De l'extérieur, on aurait dit qu'on y avait égorgé quelqu'un. (Et d'ailleurs, il y avait autant de sang dans le lavabo que si on y avait réellement égorgé quelqu'un. Au final, Rumi fut contrainte de faire une cure de fer pendant un mois pour combler son anémie.)

* * *

Chaque jour, après la fin des cours, Chiba se rendait avec Abe dans la salle d'art plastique pour (officiellement) servir de modèles à la place de la statue David et pour, (officieusement) servir de base tangible pour les fantasmes des filles. Toutefois, depuis que Abe refusait de traîner avec lui à cause de Tanaka, c'était tout seul qu'il faisait le chemin jusqu'au club.

En soupirant, il poussa la porte et fut accueillit par les gloussements ravis des filles (Quoi qu'on en dise, l'effet paillette : ça marche). Il posa son sac sur la table et constata qu'Abe brillait par son absence.

Un couinement strident (« _Arrêteee ! Je parie que t'es pas caaap' _») le sortit de sa torpeur. Les filles étaient agitées, les joues toutes rouges.

« Chiba. Est-ce que tu peux aller nous chercher Tsukamoto ? »

Le lycéen leva un sourcil, intrigué.

« Tsukamoto ? Pour quoi faire ? »

Rumi se dandina, un peu gênée.

« Pour servir de modèle… »

La mâchoire de Chiba se décrocha.

« Quoi ? Abe et moi, on ne suffit plus ? »

Matsui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« On va essayer de faire du _bara_ ! », répondit-elle avec un gros clin d'œil et le pouce en l'air.

Chiba jugea qu'il était plus sage de partir immédiatement chercher Tsukamoto dans les vestiaires du dojo avant que les filles ne décident de le mettre en couple avec le judoka dans un contexte BDSM. Ces _fujoshi_ ne reculaient devant rien. (Surtout depuis le coming-out de Tsukamoto. Elles avaient l'imagination tellement fertile que ça en devenait gênant…)

* * *

Ce jour-là fut une mauvaise journée pour Takahiro Abe. Au matin, en voulant déposer ses chaussures dans son casier, il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver ses chaussons en lambeaux et dégoulinants d'encre. Alors qu'il était en train de se tâcher copieusement sous le regard curieux de ses camarades, il eut le malheur d'entendre le ricanement de Tanaka, deux ou trois casiers plus loin, apparemment tout fier de sa blague débile. Puis, en arrivant en classe, il se demanda pourquoi il y avait un petit attroupement autour de sa table. Il comprit rapidement lorsqu'il vit les insultes griffonnées au marqueur. (« _Indélébile, évidemment. _», constata-t-il amèrement.) En prime, il dut souffrir du regard inquisiteur de Chiba alors qu'il s'acharnait sur les graffitis avec un pauvre mouchoir et un peu d'eau.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase survint à la cantine. En réalité, plus qu'une goutte d'eau, ce fut une cruche entière qui fut déversée sur lui alors qu'il se rendait à sa table, plateau en main.

« Ouuuups ! Je t'avais pas vu, Abe. Désoléééé.», pouffa Tanaka avec un énorme sourire plein de dents, qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à la sincérité de ses excuses.

Il y eut un lourd silence dans la cafétéria, qui ne se dissipa que lorsque Tanaka quitta la salle, sous le regard effaré des élèves.

Ce jour-là, Takahiro Abe décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller demander une petite faveur à Tsukamoto. D'ici la fin de la semaine, il était impératif qu'il connaisse assez de techniques de judo pour péter la gueule de Tanaka.

Et ce fut ainsi que Takahiro Abe, empreint d'une nouvelle détermination, se dirigea vers les vestiaire du club de judo après la fin des cours. (Et ce fut également ainsi qu'il se fit suivre par deux silhouettes aux desseins malhonnêtes et puérils. Mais cela, il ne s'en rendrait compte qu'après.)

* * *

Lorsque Chiba pénétra dans les vestiaires, il eut la désagréable surprise de le trouver vide. Aucun judoka au torse musclé et dégoulinant de sueur à l'horizon. Voilà qui allait contrarier le plan des filles : le _bara,_ quoi que cela puisse être (et franchement, il ne voulait pas savoir) devrait attendre demain.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la salle d'art plastique lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un beugler.

« Héhooo ! Y a quelqu'un ici ? Tsukamoto ? »

Abe, dans toute sa délicatesse. Chiba ne savait pas pourquoi il cherchait Tsukamoto mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il détenait là une occasion en or pour mettre les choses au point avec Abe, sans personne pour les interrompre (que ce soit Tanaka ou les saignements de nez répétitifs de Rumi). Il le repéra à l'entrée des vestiaires, en train de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, un peu dépité de ne trouver aucun judoka pour lui apprendre des super techniques.

Avant même que Chiba n'ait le temps de héler Abe par son prénom (et vraiment, on ne pouvait pas faire plus court que Abe), Takahiro fut poussé sauvagement à l'intérieur des vestiaires par deux gars en uniforme et atterrit lourdement sur Chiba, envoyant les deux lycéens rouler sur le sol.

« Haha ! Dans ta face, gros con ! »  
« Passe une bonne nuit dans les vestiaires, pauv' tâche ! »

Et le tout fut conclu par le clac sonore d'une porte claquée violemment, et par le son métallique funeste de la petite clef qui verrouille la seule échappatoire. Et en bonus, le rire retardé de l'une des deux andouilles qui les avaient enfermé. Un rire, remarqua Chiba, qui ressemblait suspicieusement à celui de Tanaka.

Et là, il comprit.

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas traîner avec Ken ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt qu'il te harcelait ? », hurla-t-il, complètement sidéré.  
« Tu traînais vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec ce gars ! Comment tu voulais que je te le dise, crétin ! Je pensais que t'allais comprendre à force. Mes chaussons, ma table, mes affaires… Mais non que dalle ! Faut croire que t'es vraiment débile. », répliqua vertement Abe.  
« Me traite pas de débile ! Et dégage de moi : t'es lourd. »  
« C'est le poids de ta culpabilité. », siffla Abe.  
« En attendant tu m'écrases quand même. »

En grommelant, Takahiro se releva et s'assit en tailleur, face à Chiba.

« J'ai oublié mon téléphone dans mon sac. », grogna Chiba.

« Pas grave, j'ai le mien. Heureusement qu'il a survécu au rude traitement de Tanaka. Il a fait un vol plané depuis le premier étage hier matin… », répondit Abe du tac au tac, ne loupant aucune occasion faire culpabiliser Chiba. « Ah, un message de Momose. »

**From : Momose Tsugumi  
****To : Abe Takahiro  
****Subject : T où ?**

_T'es où ? Ca fait 15 mn que je t'attends !_

« Wow. Tu retrouves Momose après les cours ? C'est pour ça que tu es toujours à la bourre au club ? », siffla Chiba en observant l'écran, par-dessus l'épaule de Abe  
« Hey ! Elle me donne des conseils sur les otakus et Asaï ! C'est elle qui a eu l'idée du truc _tsundere_. », répliqua Abe, piqué au vif.  
« Ouais, ben c'était flippant et ça a pas marché ! Dis-lui qu'on est enfermé dans les vestiaires. Elle trouvera bien quelqu'un pour nous faire sortir. »

Et pendant que Abe pianotait sur son portable (« _Je vais prévenir aussi les filles tant que j'y suis, sinon elles vont croire qu'on s'envoie en l'air. _»), Chiba fit le tour des vestiaires. C'était gris, moche avec des rangées de casiers et des douches. Ca sentait la sueur et les pieds. Et surtout c'était sans fenêtre.

Pas cool, pour un claustrophobe.

* * *

**From : Abe Takahiro  
****To : Rumi Asaï  
****Subject : Help**

_On é enfermé ds les vestiaires ! T_T Momose cherche un moyen de ns faire sortir. Vs inquieté pas._

Si Rumi n'avait pas été une otakette doublée d'une fujoshi qui vivait dans un monde en deux dimensions, sa première réaction (après avoir grimacé en voyant l'atroce grammaire de Abe) aurait été de se demander pourquoi cette garce de Momose était déjà au courant de la situation et si Abe remettait en cause la confiance qu'il avait en Asaï. Elle aurait ensuite attrapé une méningite en essayant de comprendre tout ce que la situation impliquait entre Abe et Momose.

Mais Rumi était une otakette doublée d'une fujoshi qui vivait dans un monde en deux dimensions. Aussi sa réaction fut bien différente.

« L'occasion parfaite pour de l'_angry-sex _! Ze _Unresolved Sexual Tension _va être _resolved_ !»  
« KYAAAAH ! Tu crois qu'on pourra les entendre à travers la porte ? »

Et au final, Matsui et elle filèrent à toute vitesse vers les vestiaires.

* * *

Lorsque Momose débarqua dans la dojo pour apporter des vivres aux garçons (il y avait une petite bouche d'aération qui reliait les vestiaires et la salle d'entraînement, juste assez grande pour faire passer des sandwiches), elle eut le déplaisir de tomber sur une conversation qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir la malchance d'écouter.

« A ton avis, c'est qui qui domine dans l'affaire ? »

Les deux _fujoshis_ tarées se tenaient devant les vestiaires, un verre collé contre la porte pour essayer de mieux entendre, et discutaient de façon très animée.

« Je maintiens que c'est Abe qui prend tout, c'est sûr ! », fit sagement Asaï. « C'est l'archétype du _uke_ naïf et simplet. Et Chiba ne supporterait jamais de voir sa virilité remise en question : trop fier, trop arrogant. C'est du Chiba-Abe. »

Momose sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Abe est beaucoup plus musclé et bronzé ! Tu l'as vu comme moi à la piscine ! Chiba est tout pâle et délicat à côté de lui. Et il a les tétons rose, Rumi ! Des tétons rose ! T'as déjà vu un _seme_ avec des tétons rose ? C'est du Abe-Chiba. »

Oh Seigneur. Elles parlaient bien de Abe et Chiba, les deux gamins maigrelets qu'elle avait connu dans son club de natation ? Ces filles étaient vraiment pourries jusqu'à la moelle, songea Momose avec un frisson d'horreur. (Même si c'était vrai que Chiba avait les tétons roses. Pas que Momose ait vraiment fait attention ou quoi que ce soit, entendons-nous bien. C'est juste qu'on remarque quelques détails après quatre années passées dans le même club de natation.)

« Chiba-Abe. »  
« Abe-Chiba. »  
« Chiba. »  
« Abe. »  
« Chi- »  
« Et pourquoi pas : personne ? »

Surprises, les otakettes firent un bond énorme et firent face au visage furieux de Momose.

« Non mais c'est pas possible : vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes ? C'est à la limite de la diffamation ! Vous n'avez jamais pensé aux conséquences si quelqu'un entend votre conversation et mésinterprète ? »

Rumi et Matsui eurent la décence de paraître un peu gênées. Momose, une main posée sur sa hanche, agita son index sous le nez des filles.

« Réfléchissez un peu. Gardez vos délires de tarées pour vous. Franchement, vous pensez franchement que Abe et Chiba sont… »

Sa tirade fut interrompue par un petit gémissement en provenance des vestiaires, à peine étouffé par la porte.  
Il y eut un très long silence.  
Soudain, Momose arracha le verre des mains de Matsui et toisa les deux filles du regard.

« Je vais vous montrer comment on écoute vraiment aux portes. Prenez-en de la graine, les newbies. »

* * *

« On peut dire que tu choisis ton moment pour avoir une crise de claustrophobie. », grogna Abe.  
« Ta gueule ! Parle-moi de grands espaces. J'ai l'impression que les murs se resserrent… »  
« Ouais ben arrête t'enfoncer tes ongles dans mon bras ! Ca va laisser des marques. T'imagines ce que les filles vont imaginer lorsqu'on va sortir ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Chiba oublia sa claustrophobie et un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine.

« Elles ont les pupilles tellement dilatées lorsqu'elles se tapent des délires que des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elles ont pris de la drogue. »  
« Une fois, je crois que j'ai même vu Matsui baver. », se remémora Abe.

Silence.

« En même temps, c'est ce qui fait leur charme. »  
« Ouais si on veut. J'ai quand même un peu de mal avec le concept. Matsui et Asaï ont une relation franchement ambigüe mais c'est pas pour autant que je m'imagine des films de dingue chaque fois qu'elles sont ensembles. »  
« Tu sais qu'il y avait une version lesbienne du _yaoi_ ? Ca s'appelle du _yuri_. Elles ont toutes des gros seins dedans. Ma sœur en a quelques exempl… »

Chiba s'interrompit soudain, ayant aperçu une petite chose noire rampant près de la plinthe. Sa visage pâlit de manière significative lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait.

« …ce serait pas un cafard là? »

Abe hurla et sauta sur le banc le plus proche.

* * *

« Oh mon Dieu, j'entends Abe crier ! », balbutia Momose, sous le choc.  
« KYAH ! »  
« Chiba, espèce de brute ! Sois plus doux ! Après autant d'abstinence, faut y aller mollo. »  
« C'est du Chiba-Abe ! J'avais raison, Mattsun ! »  
« Roh ça va ! Si je me souviens bien, c'était toi qui me disait que Abe est un « attaquant mou » et Chiba « un passif au fort potentiel d'allumage » ! »

Momose était sur un petit nuage. La situation se révéla être une incroyable expérience pour elle : l'espace d'un moment, tous ses mécanismes de refoulement de sa condition de _fujoshi_ furent anéantis par quelques gémissements à travers une porte et une imagination salace.

« Au moins, on sait qui c'est le _seme_ maintenant. »  
« J'espère qu'Abe aura pas trop mal demain. »

* * *

Dans les vestiaires, pendant ce temps-là, Abe et Chiba étaient perchés sur un des bancs, tremblants.

« Chiba ! Fais quelque chose bordel ! », cria Abe, hystérique, en secouant violemment le bras de Chiba.

* * *

« Ooooh ! Abe donne des ordres ! Je savais que t'étais pas une lavette, Abe ! », jubila Momose, en levant victorieusement son poing. « J'ai bien coaché mon poulain. »  
« C'est ça alors le célèbre _Topping from the bottom_ ? », fit Rumi, émerveillée  
« Faudrait peut-être pas aller jusque là. Le _bossy!bottom _ça existe aussi. »  
« Ouuuh ! J'en connais une qui passe du temps sur les fandoms anglophones, hein, hein ? En fait, t'es aussi salace que nous Momose ! »  
« …C'est du Chiba-Abe ou du Abe-Chiba au final ? »

Silence.

« Le seul moyen de le savoir…c'est de continuer d'écouter. »  
« Exactement. »  
« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. »

* * *

« Regarde ! Y en a un deuxième ! », murmura tout bas Abe de peur d'attirer l'attention des deux blattes par sa simple voix.  
« Quelle horreur ! »  
« Si ça se trouve, y a autre chose que des cafards. »  
« Comme quoi ? Des rats ? »  
« Arrête de dire des conneries. »

Au même moment, il y eut un raffut monstre au niveau de la porte.

.

(Ils découvriront plus tard qu'il s'agissait en fait de Matsui, Asaï et Momose. Toutes les trois s'étaient mises à se battre pour récupérer le verre, chacune estimant que c'était légitimement à son tour d'écouter à travers la porte. (Pourquoi et surtout qu'est-ce qu'elles écoutaient au lieu de les aider à sortir ; ils n'étaient pas trop sûrs de vouloir savoir.) Résultat, toutes les trois étaient tombées lourdement contre la porte et le verre avait volé quelque part avant de se crasher sur un tatami.)

.

Le boucan réveilla le seul rat du dojo qui dormait paisiblement dans un kimono sale dans un des casiers et la bestiole, paniquée, se mit à courir partout dans les vestiaires en poussant des petits couinements terrifiés.

Dire que Abe et Chiba hurlèrent fut un euphémisme. (Et qui du rat ou des deux humains furent le plus terrifiés, on ne se saurait le dire.)

* * *

« Hé ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! », fit soudain Asaï, le visage collée contre la porte alors que Momose et Matsui se crêpaient encore le chignon. « Ecoutez ! Ils crient tous les deux ! »  
« Ahhh ! Vous croyez qu'ils ont atteint l'orgasme ensemble ? »  
« Oooh, c'est romantiiiique ! »

Les trois filles se regardèrent, les yeux mouillés par l'émotion, avant de s'écrier.

« FANGASM ! »

Et toutes les trois s'écroulèrent au sol, au bout de souffle et le nez en sang.

* * *

Tsukamoto arriva aux vestiaires, en petites foulées, clefs en main, prêt à délivrer l'amour de sa vie (et aussi le meilleur ami de l'amour de sa vie, mais ça il avait tendance à oublier. Il avait la mémoire sélective.). C'était « la collègue de collège » d'Abe, Momose, qui l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer que Chiba et Abe étaient enfermés dans les vestiaires à cause d'une mauvaise blague du petit nouveau, Tanaka. Au moins, il savait qui était le petit crétin qui avait piqué les clefs en douce, maintenant. Dès le lendemain, il irait refaire le portrait de ce petit merdeux.

.

(Tsukamoto avait détesté Tanaka dès le premier regard. Cette petite sangsue passait beaucoup trop de temps collée aux basques de Chiba. Abe passait beaucoup de temps avec Chiba lui-aussi, mais au moins Tsukamoto savait à qui il avait à faire et Abe avait l'autorisation implicite de Tsukamoto pour côtoyer Chiba (à savoir, être toujours en vie et en un seul morceau.).  
Bref.  
Maintenant il avait une excuse pour tabasser Tanaka. C'était cool.)

.

Néanmoins, en arrivant sur place, il fut accueilli par une scène plutôt incongrue. Asaï et Matsui ainsi qu'une troisième fille (qu'il devina être Momose) étaient avachies dans des positions peu flatteuses pour des jeunes lycéennes, contre la porte des vestiaires, haletantes, les yeux dans le vague. (Il y avait même un peu de sang qui coulait de leurs narines, remarqua Tsukamoto.) Cette même porte des vestiaires était tambourinée de l'intérieur et on entendait Abe et Chiba hurler des choses incohérentes à propos de cafards et de rats.

« Hé les filles… », fit le judoka de manière tentative.

Sa présence sembla sortir les _fujoshi_ de leur torpeur et elles s'agglutinèrent autour de lui.

« Tsukamoto-sempaï ! »  
« Surtout n'ouvre pas la porte ! Ton cœur sera brisé ! »  
« Laisse-les au moins récupérer un peu. »

Au final, après un quart d'heure d'intense discussion, Tsukamoto arriva à se défaire des trois filles, à atteindre la porte et à libérer Abe et Chiba, dont les voix s'étaient éraillées à force de hurler.

A peine eut-il ouvert que les deux lycéens se jetèrent dans les bras de Tsukamoto, trop heureux d'être sortis de ce vestiaire insalubre et trop reconnaissants envers leur libérateur pour remarquer le potentiel hautement homosexuel de la situation. Il fallut un petit moment pour que l'esprit du judoka réalise que l'amour de sa vie s'était jeté dans ses bras. Volontairement en plus. (Là encore, son esprit sélectif effaça Abe de la scène. Ca ne pouvait que mal finir si il imaginait l'amour de sa vie et Abe ensemble dans une situation autre que platonique.) De grosses larmes (d'un genre différent de celles hystériques de Chiba et Abe) coulèrent en torrent sur son visage.

Finalement, le plus heureux dans cette mésaventure, ce fut Tsukamoto.

* * *

« Hey ! », murmura Matsui à ses collègues _fujoshi_ en observant l'intense scène d'amitié virile qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. « J'avais jamais pensé à un _threesome_ Tsukamoto-Chiba-Abe ! »  
« Oh. My. God. », balbutia Momose.  
« KYAAAH ! », couina Rumi.

Et toute cette incroyable histoire s'acheva alors dans un bain de sang.  
Courtoisie de Asaï.


End file.
